The Quest at Home
by 122 Generation
Summary: A Ranger's work doesn't have to be action packed everyday. Sometimes a Ranger's work can be extremely casual. For Kellyn, his own house is a lovely example. Story inspired by two optional Quests in Shadows of Almia.


**The content here is strictly tied to the game, although I've been trying to reconcile Kate and Kellyn in the same storyline...**

* * *

The Quest at Home

The Pokémon Top Ranger Kellyn had done a fair amount of good and justice to the region of Almia. With his trusty Pokémon partners Pachirisu, Grotle, and Kirlia he stopped the insidious Team Dim Sun and the criminal mastermind Blake Hall from hostile takeover of the entire region.

Kellyn never did it alone, however. If it wasn't for his friend Keith, he might have ended up getting destroyed by Darkrai in the end. But the one he gave a lot to thank for was his co-worker Kate, also a Top Ranger, and her Pachirisu. Together he and Kate made the investigations of the three legendary gems AND practically led all the raids ranging from all across Almia. If they weren't together… they probably would never have survived the capture of the two Rampardos' near the Peril Cliffs.

Finally, the two of them headed the raid on the Altru Corporation's main tower. Kate made herself a distraction to lure many Pokémon in the tower away from Kellyn while he personally saw to capturing Darkrai. In the end, Kate and Kellyn together captured Darkrai and saved the Almia region, if nothing else they might have at least saved the world.

* * *

After the situation at Altru Tower, Kellyn and Kate went on various Quests (which were non-emergency missions requested by the everyday citizens of Almia). They went through them with full effort as always and they still had a few Quests left to do.

Later during that week, they were quite exhausted while they were heading down the Chicole Path, and conveniently they were neighbours…

"Kellyn! I don't think I can take much more of this!" Kate winced. "We've been doing several tough quests non-stop and I'm practically worn out!"

"It's really not _that_ bad," Kellyn grinned. "Sure, I have to admit that Murph did a pretty good job at that Cup of his… took me six hours to do it."

"Hey! Don't forget I helped you!" Kate lightly punched his shoulder. "I told you where to find Glaceon and Flareon! Remember?"

Kellyn said nothing and continued to walk. Suddenly, he fell over.

"Ouch!" Kellyn rubbed his ankle.

"You okay, Kellyn?" Kate kneeled in front of him and held out a hand.

Kellyn grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. "Yeah, I'm still hurt from that Gallade's slice last week. It still has some time to recover."

She took Kellyn's arm and wrapped it around her neck. "Here, how about I help you home, okay?"

They walked slowly down the Chicole Path, enjoying the peace around Almia. Eventually they finally crossed the path into the Chicole Village.

* * *

"Thanks Kate, I think I can walk on my own now," Kellyn said gratefully. "I'm going home."

"You're welcome, Kellyn," Kate replied. "Hey! Can I visit your place too?"

"I don't see why not," Kellyn replied back.

After the two of them reached an agreement, Kellyn and Kate went to his house. The Pokémon Rangers told their Pokémon to wait outside and Kellyn opened the door to welcome Kate into his house. The two Pachirisu of theirs followed them in.

"Hello, dear," said Kellyn's mom. "Oh! Hello Kate."

"Hi!" Kate smiled. "Do you mind if I stay a little bit?"

"No, no. Of course not, be my guest," Kellyn's mom smiled back.

Kellyn sat down on the couch. "Mom? Where have you been? I didn't see you at home days ago and I started to worry…"

"Don't worry Kellyn," she nodded. "The other day, your dad, your little sister and I went up the Peace Tower to see the Luminous Crystal you two established last week and oh, my, it was fantastically beautiful. You should see it with us one day."

Kellyn next went to talk to his little sister, otherwise he called Little Sis. She turned to him with a surprised look. "Huh? Big Brother? I thought you were already home!"

"Don't you always?" Kellyn sighed. "Some things never change."

Kate had some time to detect a small amount of worry on Little Sis' face. "Little Sis? What's with that look on your face…?"

A _thump_ made Little Sis jump. "…So what's making all that noise upstairs right now?"

She paused. "Maybe a robber?"

Kellyn and Kate looked at each other and back at Little Sis, who said. "I'm scared, Big Brother, can you go look upstairs? Pretty please…?"

Kate, before Kellyn could think of an answer, instantly said. "Of course we will, Little Sis! You can count on us! Right Kellyn?"

Kellyn naturally nodded and said. "Little Sis, it won't take long."

Little Sis hugged Kellyn's arm. "Please be careful…"

Kate nodded to Kellyn and did their Ranger poses, ensuring that they did officially receive a Quest.

Kellyn started to move up the stairs but turned back to look at Little Sis. She looked anxious. "Please! Go upstairs! It's a robber! I know it! Or are you scared, Big Brother?"

He said nothing, which provoked Little Sis to say. "Oh, for shame! Aren't you a Ranger?!"

Kate grabbed Kellyn's hand and dragged him up. "He's not scared! I'm not either!"

Little Sis' face relaxed.

As Kellyn and Kate made their way upstairs, Kellyn's mom shouted. "Try not to wreck the house, okay? I just made his bed."

* * *

Kate cautiously walked up the stairs with Kellyn following her. Eventually they got on the second floor and turned around to look at Kellyn's room. Kate was astonished to see a Pokémon near Kellyn's books. From their experience, they knew it was none other than –

"A Munchlax," Kellyn said surprisingly. "What and how did a Munchlax get into MY room?"

"I don't know… but it's jumping on your bed!" Kate giggled. "Your mom's going to get you good! Kellyn! Hehe…"

"Hey! You! Stop right there!" Kellyn ran over and ordered the Munchlax. "Come on! My mom just made that bed! Stop!"

But the Munchlax didn't stop, and instead rolled over on the bed, making a mess of it and tumbled onto the floor and taking the bed sheets with it. Soon there was nothing more than a lump of bed covers on the floor. Munchlax got out of it, looked at Kellyn, and began to run straight to him.

The two Rangers loaded up their Vatonage Stylers and shouted. "Capture on!" and began controlling their Capture Discs around the Munchlax.

The Munchlax did a minor tackle and rammed into the wall, but soon got itself out and continued to leap around the room.

"I'm preparing to do a charge! Kellyn!" Kate focussed her fingers on the disc. Kellyn thought it better to use both Pachirisu to stun the Munchlax. After it was stunned, Kate released the power of her Styler and captured the Munchlax in the next seconds.

"Capture complete!" Kate said with triumph.

"Munchlax's data is now registered in our Browsers," Kellyn checked his Styler.

There were footsteps coming up the stairs now. Kellyn and Kate whipped around to see Little Sis.

Little Sis clapped her hands rapidly. "Oh, wow! You two! I'm really impressed! You captured a robber even!"

"Little Sis…" Kate started. "You might want to take a look at your 'robber'."

Little Sis took a good look at the Pokémon, then said. "Huh? A Munchlax? Not a robber?"

Kellyn silently nodded in an amusing manner.

"Oh, is that what it was," Little Sis grinned. "Silly Munchlax for causing all that fuss!"

But her face immediately turned apologetic. "I'm sorry, Big Brother. I know you're really busy. I hope you don't mind very Munchlax… I mean, very much!" she quickly corrected herself.

Kate laughed and Kellyn patted his little sister on the shoulder. "It's alright, I go through this stuff at least twice a month."

Little Sis' face had a big smile on it afterwards. Kellyn and Kate jumped and did their Ranger poses one more time; ensuring that they had completed a Quest, with Little Sis applauding to them of course.

"Oh! Big Brother! Look at Munchlax!" Little Sis pointed.

Kellyn turned to look at it. The Munchlax jumped twice and circled around Kate several times. Kate raised an eyebrow. "Uh… Kellyn? What's going on?"

"It appears that Munchlax has bonded with you, Kate," Kellyn said with amusement.

Kate's Pachirisu jumped down from her shoulder to check on the Munchlax, and eventually Kate did another Ranger pose. "Hooray! Munchlax joined me as a Partner Pokémon!"

Kellyn smiled. "So… are you going to take it as your Partner Pokémon now?"

"Nah! I'll stick with Pachirisu!"

Little Sis walked to Munchlax. "Okay! Munchlax, the Partner Farm is downstairs and straight across from this house! Okay?"

Munchlax shrugged and wobbled his way down the stairs to the Partner Farm outside.

So Kate and Kellyn quickly got to work by redoing Kellyn's bed covers and then they headed downstairs to the living room. Little Sis was sitting down on the couch and waved for the two Rangers to come sit with her.

"That must have been some crazy capture there, Big Brother. Say! Can you and Kate teach me something about capturing, please?"

Kellyn remained silent for a time and finally said, "One of these days, Little Sis."

Little Sis jumped up and walked over to the side. "Okay! One day, then."

Kellyn also got up and walked over to his mother. "Hey, mom?"

His mom jumped and laughed. "Oh, hi dear! You've caught me in the middle of making your father's lunch. He just can't work on an empty stomach, you know."

"Oh… sorry, mom," Kellyn apologised.

"That's okay, dear. Oh, and by the way Professor Hastings gave me something called a 'Quest Coupon," she flashed the little slip and read it. "It says, 'Redeemable for a Quest anywhere, anytime, any way you choose! I think I can put it to use right away."

"Oh…? Uh… Kate! Come over here! Quick!" Kellyn motioned to his co-worker. She got up and walked over to Kellyn and paid close attention to his mom, who made sure they were listening.

"Okay, this is your mother speaking," she said to Kellyn. "I'm so busy, so I need someone to read to me the recipe for dinner I have taped to the fridge," she tapped on the white door beside her. "How's that for a Quest? Hmm?"

"I think I'll have to refuse," Kellyn shook his head.

"Oh, you won't?" Kellyn's mom looked discouraged. "Professor Hastings told me that this coupon was redeemable for any Quest."

Kate whacked Kellyn on the arm. "You know he's just joking, of course we'll do it!"

Kellyn's mom brightened up. "Then let's do this! I only need me to read me the note I have taped to the fridge," and at that Kellyn and Kate did their Ranger poses again to confirm the Quest.

"Okay…" Kellyn walked to the fridge and read: "Mom's soup recipe."

"Chop delicious fresh vegetables from the Partner Farm in big chunks," Kate read the second part.

"Drop them into a pot of hot water and boil until tender," Kellyn read the next part.

"And that's all!" Kate finished.

Kellyn's mom no sooner had the ingredients put out and laid on the kitchen counter. Eventually, a pot of water was being put to boil. "Thank you sweetie, and of course _you_ Kate, that's all it took to clear that Quest!"

Kate clenched a fist. "Yes! We did it!" and she and Kellyn did their Ranger poses once more.

Soon, Kellyn's Styler sounded a voicemail, it was from Professor Hastings. "It's me! Hastings! Your mother, that Quest Coupon I gave her, she appears to have put it to use, yes?"

"How would you have known?" Kellyn was astonished. "Is there a tracer on it?"

"Wahahaha!" Hastings laughed. "We always know, but to the point. I certainly hope that you did something good for your mother to show you care. Anyway, that's a Quest Clear! Here's your Power-Up Data!"

"Wait! Professor Hastings! Don't be so hasty! Kate here helped with me too!" Kellyn cut in. "She deserves the Power-Up too!"

"Will do, Kellyn!" Hastings said back.

On their Stylers, Kellyn and Kate saw them flashing 'Receiving Power-Up Data… Complete!"

"What do you know? It's a final boost for Fighting-type defence," Kate read out.

Kellyn's mom began to cook. "Yep! You did it! That was the Quest!"

Little Sis shook her head sadly. "Boo… that's too easy to be a Quest!"

Her mom went up to her and kneeled to her level. "Oh, it's all right, dear. Kellyn is tired from work. That's why I'm fixing him this soup to make him relax!"

Kellyn actually looked tired, but he looked optimistic at the hope for a taste of his mother's soup. On personal taste, he found it to be incomparable.

Kellyn's mom got up and turned to Kate. "Kate? Would you like to stay for dinner tonight, too? I can guarantee that you won't regret staying for a taste of my soup."

Kate grinned. "I would love to, but first I'll call my parents, then I'll stay to eat," Kate switched on her Styler and contacted her parents, soon after she took a seat at the table with Kellyn and Little Sis.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Kellyn's dad walked in. "Wow! Something smells delicious! What's being made, Kellyn? Oh, and hello to you, Kate! What are you doing here?"

Kellyn and Kate were about to speak at the same time, but Little Sis beat them to it. "Mom's cooking up her delicious soup for tonight! And Kate here is going to eat with us too!"

"Wonderful," said Kellyn's dad and took a seat. "How much longer till it's ready?"

The wait took a mere ten more minutes. After, Kellyn's mom brought a large steaming pot of boiling vegetable soup. "Prepare to enjoy yourselves!"

"And why not?" everyone said and filled their bowls with the hot soup. Very quickly, everyone started to eat the soup. Kellyn and Kate had to agree, the soup was as good as promised.

They stuck their spoons into their bowls and ate with everyone else. Kellyn and Kate stayed to take second helpings and even Little Sis managed third helpings of soup. Kellyn's mom was overjoyed to see everyone enjoying the soup so much and prepared a delicious dessert of chilled milk pudding for everyone to take.

"This is one of the best dinners I've had in a long time," Kate nodded her head in enjoyment.

"Desserts are served!" Little Sis screamed. "Everybody eat them before I do!"

Instead, Little Sis ended up serving the milk pudding to the Pokémon Rangers, and even more surprising to Kellyn's mom was that she shared the milk pudding together with Kellyn.

"No wonder you make such a nice little sister," Kate complimented. "I'm jealous!"

"You got it!" Little Sis said proudly and looked at Kellyn's dish. "Big Brother? Are you going to eat the rest of the milk pudding?"

"No, it's okay," Kellyn pushed his plate to Little Sis. "You can eat the rest of it."

"Yay!" Little Sis took the plate. "Thank you, Big Brother!"

Kate wrapped her arm with Kellyn's. "Ah… no wonder you make such a nice big brother of hers, wouldn't you agree? Kellyn? Thanks for dinner, Kellyn."

"You're welcome, Kate. Always," Kellyn smiled.

The two Rangers did nothing more but watch Little Sis eat the rest of her milk pudding in pure delight.


End file.
